


Sonic/Shadow/Silver x Sans One-Shot Collection

by chillss



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change, anyway to those blissfully unaware pls enjoy the 90th layer of hell, call out post to one of you - if you dont post your fics too then im gonna riot, sansnoc shans & silverberry are such amazing ships guys, shout outs to the insect channel for this i love & hate you guys, they make me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillss/pseuds/chillss
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, & Silver were in an epic battle against Eggman when a rip in time/space dragged them into it. The Hedgehogs are separated and now must work their way back to Mobius. All of them landed in the quaint town of Snowdin, but they're all different in more ways than one.





	Sonic/Shadow/Silver x Sans One-Shot Collection

Laughter of an evil egg-shaped man filled the metallic room which 3 heroic hedgehogs were currently trapped in, with said hedgehogs fighting off countless round, orange Egg Pawns. A large device was unleashing extreme energies that caused the hedgehogs to tense under the stress of defeating all the robots as quickly as they can before it’s too late. What they were trying to stop Eggman from doing, they weren’t sure, as for once the man was vague about his plan.

“Yo, Egghead, you gonna chill with the bots & tell us what you’re up to like you always do or what?” Sonic yelled, strain tangled in his voice as he homing attacked several Egg Pawns in a chain while he spoke. The man chortled at Sonic’s words.

“Well, you see, Sonic, I can’t tell you _ anything _ or else it’d ruin the surprise!” Eggman replied as he sent in even more Egg Pawns. While Silver was wiping out the robots with his psychokinesis, he noticed the device above him starting to glow. Ever so slowly, white light illuminated the room, which caused Sonic & Shadow to look up as well. They couldn’t be too distracted, however, as the Egg Pawns were still attacking them. The light soon had a swirl texture, which Silver recognized as the design of...

“A portal! That’s what he’s creating!” Silver shouted, causing Sonic & Shadow to turn to glance at the omelette man. Sonic’s face was contorted in confusion & curiosity, while Shadow glared at him. Silver, on the other hand, tried his best to think of a way to deactivate the portal while also fighting back the robots. His attempts were futile, however, as Eggman had a satisfied look on his face as he said his next words.

“You three think you can win? No, no, no..._ I’ve _ won. I’ll prove it by sending you all to alternate universes with no way out! Farewell, you disgusting rodents!”

Before any of the three could say anything, the Egg Pawns seemed to have been called to retreat as the portal was activated by the pull of a lever. Immediately, the 3 hedgehogs started floating towards the portal, gravity seeming to have disappeared for them. They all looked at each other in uncertainty before they were whisked away into an unfamiliar world. Their vision, hearing, & minds started to blank as they lost consciousness.

Soon enough, coldness started to envelop all of their bodies. However, for each of them, it was a very different type of coldness.

\-------------------------------

As soon as Sonic woke up, he tensed up, hopped to a standing position, & curled his fists into balls. However, when he realized where he was, he relaxed once again. He noticed the snow covering the ground beneath him, all the trees & all the few buildings that he saw in the distance. It smelled like a cave full of snow, which felt natural but also unnatural to this place. Looking up, he noticed there wasn’t a sky. Only high, high rock. It didn’t look like anyone was outside as he started to take a look around.

“Yeesh... this place is really outta this world...” Sonic commented as he took in all the new sensations of this new environment. Did anyone even live here? Was he alone? Where are Shadow & Silver? This he didn’t know & the thought unnerved him a bit. However, the thought that he’d handle this just fine like all of his other adventures filled him with hope & eased his nerves.

During his thinking, the smell of hot dogs filled his nose. His mind & stomach immediately reminded him that he hasn’t eaten in quite a while & a hot dog or a dozen would be a great meal. Agreeing with himself, he marched on to where his nose told him the source of the smell was. Soon enough, he saw a stand in the distance. A hot dog stand. It was run by a short skeleton with a bored look on his face & his chin rested on his hands. He was wearing a poofy blue hoodie that made him appear bigger than he actually is. His eyes were null except for the tiny white pupils that were glancing around as if looking for a way to cure his boredom. Said pupils found their way to Sonic, making the skeleton perk up ever so slightly at the unfamiliar individual. Sonic gave him a kind, sincere smile as he headed over to the stand.

“Hey, man! I see you got some ‘dogs here!” Sonic chirped excitedly at the chance to eat his favorite food again. “Ya think I can buy a few? Mayhaps with some chili?” He inquired, leaning his body forward against the stand, tapping his fingers on its surface. The skeleton let out a chuckle. 

“*yeah. i can get you that.” He replied simply, prepping 3 fresh chili dogs right in front of the sparkly-eyed hedgehog. The hedgehog felt drool pooling on his lips as he watched the dogs being slid into each of their buns, chili being applied one by one. Once the skeleton was done, he glanced over at Sonic, the 3 ‘dogs in hand. 

“*all right, here’s your ‘dogs. have a _ saucesome _ day.” He said as he handed over the messy chilidogs to Sonic, each of the men's hands slightly brushing as he did so. Neither of them minded this, however. Sonic giggled at the skeleton’s terrible pun. They were his favorite types of puns, in all honesty.

“Yo, thanks, man! So, the name’s Sonic. Ya mind me askin’ where exactly I am?” He asked, trying to seem as casual as possible with his question. The stranger seemed to not be weirded out by this question, though.

“*the name’s sans. you’re in the underground, bud.” He simply explained, which answered plenty of what Sonic had to ask yet not that much at the same time. He was hoping for more of a descriptive answer, but he supposed this would do.

"Hmm... that explains why I'm a bazillion feet underground." he muttered his thoughts aloud as he thought for a second. How was he going to get out of here? He hadn't the slightest clue & that made him a little anxious. Sans seemed to have noticed his nerves increasing as he thought a little before he thought of at least a small way he could help this hedgehog.

"*hey, blue, i'm assuming you're not supposed to be here. i'm not sure what's goin' on or how i can help, but if you want you can stay with paps & i until you can find a way home." Sans offered, Sonic looking at him with a look of gratitude & shock. There was something about that look that made Sans's soul flutter a little.

"Yo, bro, are you sure?" Sonic asked. He was excited at the thought of someone helping him, but he also didn't want them to think they were obligated to. "*yeah sure, man. it's no problem. after all, i like ya." Sans replied before he got out of his hot dog stand, putting up a "CLOSED" sign before he did so, before he guided the hedgehog back to his home. It seemed both of them liked each other already as they chatted the whole way over.

\-------------------------------

Shadow woke up with a start. An eerie feeling made its way down his spine as soon as he sat up. He gazed around to find nothing but snow. It was a bit hard to see thanks to the snowfall, but he had a feeling no one was here. He shivered a little as he stood up to check the area.

As he stood up, he immediately saw a bright light approaching him. In a flash, he avoided the sharp, red bone that seemed to be made of magic, which cleared out the snow he previously stood on. He glared ahead at the source of that bone, squinting his eyes to try to find who attacked him just now. All he saw was a silhouette of a tall, lanky, & spiky figure. It was marching closer to Shadow, said hedgehog tensing up & preparing for his own retaliation.

"YOU! ARE YOU A HUMAN OR SOME FREAKISH MUTANT MONSTER?" the stranger boomed, figure finally being made out to be a skeleton. He was wearing clothing that Shadow could easily describe as "edgy" with sharp teeth & glaring eyes. He looked like he wouldn't hesitate to wipe the floor with Shadow, which made the hedgehog ball his fists in warning.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I am no human nor am I a monster." he answered flatly. The skeleton seemed astonished by his words, but that was only shown in his empty eye sockets. Astonishment soon transitioned into disgust as he summoned dozens of those same sharp, red bones & surrounded Shadow with them. “SO YOU’RE SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT? DISGUSTING. YOU DESERVE TO PERISH.” He spoke in a low tone, firing his attack immediately after he finished speaking.

Shadow shot into the sky with his jet shoes to avoid the barrage of bones, unleashing his own attack in the form of Chaos Spears. Not too strong, though, as he didn’t want to fight this man, at least not too badly. The skeleton avoided the attack, scoffing at him before he seemed to grab Shadow's soul. Shadow looked confused at the vulnerable, blue heart in front of his chest, not knowing what it was, before it & the hedgehog were slammed into the ground with extreme force.

Shadow attempted to get up before he was pushed down once again. The stranger let out a deep, booming laugh as he thought he claimed this victory. However, a different red bone was shot at his hand, making him release his grip on Shadow's soul in surprise. Shadow also looked up curiously as more & more bones were shot at the skeleton. He avoided all of them before his own soul turned blue. Before he could say anything, he was chucked away, his scream echoing on the cave of the Underground.

Shadow warily got up again, body tense, looking around to see who his anonymous savior was. Behind him, he saw a smaller skeleton hiding behind a bulky dead tree. He seemed to look stressed & in shock of himself. It seemed he couldn't believe what he did. Shadow knew this was the one who saved him.

"Thank you." he simply said, offering a small grin in gratitude. The figure seemed shocked at what he said, as if he never heard those words spoken to him before. He hesitated before approaching closer to Shadow, seeming a bit nervous as if he'd attack him.

"*uh... sure man. no problem... i think." he replied. He wasn't used to hearing anything even slightly nice, as the whole Underground was tense & dark. It seemed he replied OK, though, as the hedgehog held the same soft smile. For some reason, he felt safe to say more. "*sorry about him. that guy's papyrus, my bro. he's... ah... kinda harsh. he's probably gonna beat me to a pulp when i get home for helpin' you like that." he murmured the last part, looking away a little as he felt amounts of regret & fear tangle up in his throat as he spoke. At the same time, though, he was perfectly fine with what he did. In fact, he felt pride. It was an unusual feeling. He looked back over to see Shadow look at him with an unusual look that he didn’t recognize.

"I see... well, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog. It's nice to meet you." Shadow said, offering a handshake as he did so. The skeleton looked back up at Shadow’s extended hand & replied “*i’m sans.” before he slowly clasped his hand into Shadow’s. He was immediately hit with organic warmth, something he never thought he wanted to keep in his grasp forever until that moment. Shadow, similarly, loved the complexity & depth of Sans’s boney hand. Neither of them would ever say this aloud to a single soul, though. As quickly as it had happened, the handshake had ended, both of them retracting their hands away. Neither of them realized how empty their hands felt after that.

“Do you know the name of this location?” Shadow asked, slightly hesitant as he was aware this was probably a weird question. As he predicted, Sans gave him an odd look. However, it faded away as he spoke again. “*yeah, you’re _ snowdin _ the underground.” Sans chuckled as he spoke, pointing past his shoulder to the beat up sign of the town. Shadow, realizing his joke, gave him an amused smirk. After a bit of patient silence, Sans noticed that Shadow most likely wasn’t from this world. After all, he looked unusual, even for Monster standards. For some reason, he was compelled to help him somehow...

“*say, ah, i don’t know what’s up with ya, but maybe i can... uh, i dunno... hide you in my place for a while? you’d just have to stay in my room, ‘cause if paps were to find ya? you’d probably be dead. so would i, honestly. so uh... what do you...” Sans trailed off, unsure how to finish his offer. Shadow understood, though, as he finished for him by answering. “Yes, I’d appreciate that.” Thus, Sans led Shadow to his home, being extra careful to avoid being seen by any monsters around. Somehow, despite the tense environment, Shadow had a feeling he’d be fine.

\-------------------------------

Silver woke up a little groggily, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. It was snow, snow, some trees, & even more snow. It was really nice, as Silver loved snow. But somehow, it didn’t feel like a very natural kind of snow. Wanting to explore this new space more, he stood up & went onwards. It wasn’t even 5 steps before he seemed to have fallen into a trap... literally. The snow under him collapsed as he fell into a hole. It seems it was just dug up recently, as the smell of this dirt was fresh. Silver was good at this kind of thing after living with an environment full of stone & fire his whole life.

“*MWE-HE-HE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE CAPTURED YOU, HUMAN!” a new voice suddenly cheered, peering down in the hole to look at Silver. He was a young skeleton with the brightest blue eyes Silver had ever seen. They were so pretty, if Silver wasn’t stuck in a trap right now, he’d be willing to gaze at those eyes for hours. Alas, he needed to get out, which he did by levitating out the hole. Sans looked at him in surprise as the hedgehog with crossed arms landed right in front of him.

“I’m a hedgehog, not a human!” Silver teased him even further by faking an insulted tone. The lad didn’t seem to get it wasn't serious, however, as he looked at Silver apologetically. “*OH NO, I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MISTAKE YOU FOR A HUMAN! I WAS JUST SO EXCITED BECAUSE I‘VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE LIKE YOU BEFORE! I USUALLY ASSOCIATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WITH HUMANS!” he explained. Silver had only known him for a minute, but he already thought he was one of the cutest people he’s ever met.

“Hey, hey! It’s OK, I’m just messing with you. I’m Silver, by the way! I’m assuming your name is Sans?” Silver asked, smiling politely at the monster in front of him. Sans smiled back, a very bright & cheerful look in both it & his eyes, as he took Silver’s hand & shook it furiously. Quite a handshake if Silver had ever experienced one. “*YES! YES! THAT’S ME!” He cheered as he ended the handshake. Silver’s hand pounded, but he found he didn’t really care at that moment. Over Sans’s shoulder he noticed a sign that read “Snowdin.” Was that the name of this town?  
  
Sans seemed to have read Silver’s mind as he looked behind him, specifically at the sign. “*OH, YOU MUST BE NEW HERE! THAT’S SNOWDIN, ONE OF THE TOWNS OF THE UNDERGROUND! IT’S REALLY NICE! I NEED TO SHOW YOU AROUND, COME ON!” Sans gasped at his own revelation, dragging Silver over to the friendly town. Silver found himself smiling, moving his legs to walk along with Sans instead of being dragged. The whole way over, their hands were clasped together. It was natural to both of them, so they didn’t do anything about it. They only shifted their hands to be more comfortable together. However, not much of that was necessary as both of them already felt quite content with the way it was.


End file.
